You Still In My heart -YooMin-
by Shim KyungHee
Summary: apakah kau akan menjemput Yoochun di bandara Minnie!/ Anio..untuk apa aku menjemputnya. Hubungan kami telah berakhir. kekecewaan Changmin pada seseorang yang meninggalkannya selama 2tahun. YoochunxChangmin BL! typo!DLDR


Tittle :: You Still In My Heart

-Chapter 1-

Cast :: YooMin YoochunXChangmin

Author ::Shim KyungHee

Warn ::BL ! Typo ! Occ! No edit! DLDR!

"Pagi eomma~~~"Seorang namja yang tumbuh dengan kalsium berlebih menuruni tangga dengan sebuah senyuman dan sapaan untuk sang eomma. Shim Changmin. Memberikan sebuah kecupan hangat pada namja cantik yang ia panggil 'eomma' tersebut

"Pagi Minnie.. Duduklah sebentar lagi masakan eomma akan siap"

Menunjuk sebuah kursi yang berada disisi meja makan. Changminpun menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Jaejoong -'eomma'- dengan segera duduk pada kursi itu.

Iris hitam kelam miliknya menatap pada satu objek yang sibuk dengan hidangan sarapan pagi yang sedang dikelolanya. Menatapi punggung Jaejoong dengan seksama.. Punggung seseorang yang telah melahirkan dan menyayanginga dengan penuh kasih sayang yang melimpah. Betapa bahagianya dia bisa merasakan semua itu.

Tappp...Tittle :: You Still In My Heart

-Chapter 1-

Cast :: YooMin YoochunXChangmin

Warn ::BL ! Typo ! Occ! No edit! DLDR!

"Pagi eomma~~~"Seorang namja yang tumbuh dengan kalsium berlebih menuruni tangga dengan sebuah senyuman dan sapaan untuk sang eomma. Shim Changmin. Memberikan sebuah kecupan hangat pada namja cantik yang ia panggil 'eomma' tersebut

"Pagi Minnie.. Duduklah sebentar lagi masakan eomma akan siap"

Menunjuk sebuah kursi yang berada disisi meja makan. Changminpun menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Jaejoong -'eomma'- dengan segera duduk pada kursi itu.

Iris hitam kelam miliknya menatap pada satu objek yang sibuk dengan hidangan sarapan pagi yang sedang dikelolanya. Menatapi punggung Jaejoong dengan seksama.. Punggung seseorang yang telah melahirkan dan menyayanginga dengan penuh kasih sayang yang melimpah. Betapa bahagianya dia bisa merasakan semua itu.

Tappp...

Sebuah tepukan pada bahu Changmin mengembalikan dia dari lamunan tentang sang eomma.

"mengapa kau melamun Minnie?! Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Ohh Changmin lupa bahwa ia mempunyai satu orang lagi yang sangat ia syukuri atas kehadirannya. Jung YunHo Pria berumur 40 tahun kepala keluarga yang berwibawa dan tegas. Mempunyai bentuk tubuh tinggi yang berisi dengan otot otot terlatih sempurna.

"Anio appa.. Aku hanya menunggu sarapan yang sedang eomma buat"

Itulah dia. Seseorang yang tidak mudah mengunggkapan rasa kasih sayang yang ia miliki.

Anggukan dan senyuman mendengar jawaban dari putra tunggalnya.

"pagi jae,,sudah siapkah sarapan kita?" Yunho beralih pada Jaejoong memeluk dari belakang dan mencium pipi putih nanlembutnya

"pagi Yun..aku sudah selesai,ayo kita makan" membalikan badan bermaksud menghampiri meja makan untuk meletakan sebuah wadah berisi makanan yang telah ia buat, sebelum Yunho menahannya

" give me a good morning kiss before jae .. You have not given this morning humm?!"

Mengerlingkan mata musangnya yang terlihat jauh dari kata lucu bagi Jaejoong. Senyum ejekan sedikit jaejoong keluarkan sebelum menjinjitkan kakinya guna mensejajarkan bibir plumnya pada bibir berbentuk hati di depanya.

" Can you delay your scene lovey dovey in front of me? And give my food now?! I'm hungry mom~~ ."

Terdengar erangan protes dari Changmin yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton setia terhadap drama yang disiarkan langsung oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"errgh.. Kau mengganggu Minnie"

Yunho memberikan lirikan tajam dengan gratis kepada anak tunggalnya itu.

"sudahlah Yun, kita sarapan dahulu ok!"melemparkan kerlingan doe eyessnya yang semakin membuat Yunho jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Minnie,, kau tahu ini tanggal berapa bukan?!"

Gerakan pada sumpit yang berada pada tangan Changminpun berhenti kala mendengar pertanyaan Yunho padanya.

"Ne.."

"Kau akan menjemputnya?"

"nanmolla.."

"wae?!kenapa kau terlihat murung? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang jika YooChun kembali?"

Yunho mengalihkan wajahnya dari makanan yang disantapnya. Dan kini ia terfokus sepenuhnya terhadap Changmin yang bereaksi tidak dalam bayangannya.

"aku tidak apa appa..aku banyak sekali tugas kampus yang harus di selesaikan. Kurasa aku akan pulang malam, aku sudah kenyang. Aku berangkat dahulu ne"berdiri dan menyambar sebuah sweater berbahan rajut berwarna caramel yang diletakan bersama tas ransel keluaran terbaru miliknya. Mengecup pipi sang eomma yang terlihat bingung melihat tingkah Changmin

"ada apa dengannya boo?! Kenapa ia seperti itu. Bukankah selama ini dia menunggu Yoochun kembali?!"

Tanya Yunho pada istrinya

"nado molla yunnie.. Akupun bingung terhadapnya"

At KyungHee University

"Changmin-ah...!"

'Cho Kyuhyun... Suara itu pasti miliknya.'

Seperti itulah isi dalam hati changmin. Saat mendengar sebuah panggilan dari arah belakangnya.

Tetap melanjutkan acara membaca buku yang terisi dengan bebagai coretan atas ulahnya, guna menandai apa saja yang penting dan harus ia ingat

Plakkk!

Arrrgghhh shittt..

"apa yang kau lakukan Cho KyuHyun! Tak tau kah kau kepalaku adalah hal yang sangat penting! Bahkan lebih penting dari nyawamu!"

Bentak Changmin pada tersangka pemukul kepalanya

"hehehe siapa suruh kau mengabaikanku!"

Menjawab dengan cengiran ketidak pedulian kepada korbanya. Kyuhyun menduduki sebuah bangku yang dibatasi oleh meja di depan Changmin.

"Changmin-ah sepulang kuliah aku ingin kerumahmu.. Huft aku bosan dirumah. Kita tanding game bagimana? Atau kau ingin ke game center saja?" antusias kyuhyun seperti hal nya seorang bocah 5 tahun yang mengajak temannya bermain bersama.

"aku tidak bisa kyu.. Lain kali saja ne" menjawab dengan lemah tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang sedang ia tambahkan coretan yang menurutnya penting

"waegeureeeee?! Shireooo! Kau harus tetap menemaniku!" kekeh Kyuhyun pada kemauannya

"ayolah minnie.. Aku benar benar kesepian..Temani yaaah" mengeluarkan sebuah jurus ampuh yang ia punya. Puppy eyes.

"mianhae kyu.. Aku benar benar tidak bisa" Changmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun seakan benar benar dalam keadaan yang sulit.

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat dan terlihat memperhatikan wajah Changmin.

"aaaaaahhhh! aku tahuu! Kau tidak bisa menemaniku karna kau akan menjemput Chunie hyung di bandara bukan?!" melebarkan mata bulat dan memberikan sebuah kehebohan atas kalimatnya.

"kalau begitu aku akan ikut denganmu saja kebandara..eotte?! Aku juga ingin bertemu Yooch..."

"aku tak akan menjemputnya"

Ucapan changmin sukses membekap mulut Kyuhyun.

"Mwoyaaa~~waeireee?! Ku kira kau akan menjemputnya."

"untuk apa aku menjemputnya.. Hubunganku sudah berakhir dengannya bukan?!"

Berdiri dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan seribu tanya.

Changmin berjalan membelakangi kyuhyun dengan menggengam sebuah cincin yang dijadikan bandul kalung dibalik tshirt putihnya.

TBC

Sebuah tepukan pada bahu Changmin mengembalikan dia dari lamunan tentang sang eomma.

"mengapa kau melamun Minnie?! Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Ohh Changmin lupa bahwa ia mempunyai satu orang lagi yang sangat ia syukuri atas kehadirannya. Jung YunHo Pria berumur 40 tahun kepala keluarga yang berwibawa dan tegas. Mempunyai bentuk tubuh tinggi yang berisi dengan otot otot terlatih sempurna.

"Anio appa.. Aku hanya menunggu sarapan yang sedang eomma buat"

Itulah dia. Seseorang yang tidak mudah mengunggkapan rasa kasih sayang yang ia miliki.

Anggukan dan senyuman mendengar jawaban dari putra tunggalnya.

"pagi jae,,sudah siapkah sarapan kita?" Yunho beralih pada Jaejoong memeluk dari belakang dan mencium pipi putih nanlembutnya

"pagi Yun..aku sudah selesai,ayo kita makan" membalikan badan bermaksud menghampiri meja makan untuk meletakan sebuah wadah berisi makanan yang telah ia buat, sebelum Yunho menahannya

" give me a good morning kiss before jae .. You have not given this morning humm?!"

Mengerlingkan mata musangnya yang terlihat jauh dari kata lucu bagi Jaejoong. Senyum ejekan sedikit jaejoong keluarkan sebelum menjinjitkan kakinya guna mensejajarkan bibir plumnya pada bibir berbentuk hati di depanya.

" Can you delay your scene lovey dovey in front of me? And give my food now?! I'm hungry mom~~ ."

Terdengar erangan protes dari Changmin yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton setia terhadap drama yang disiarkan langsung oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"errgh.. Kau mengganggu Minnie"

Yunho memberikan lirikan tajam dengan gratis kepada anak tunggalnya itu.

"sudahlah Yun, kita sarapan dahulu ok!"melemparkan kerlingan doe eyessnya yang semakin membuat Yunho jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Minnie,, kau tahu ini tanggal berapa bukan?!"

Gerakan pada sumpit yang berada pada tangan Changminpun berhenti kala mendengar pertanyaan Yunho padanya.

"Ne.."

"Kau akan menjemputnya?"

"nanmolla.."

"wae?!kenapa kau terlihat murung? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang jika YooChun kembali?"

Yunho mengalihkan wajahnya dari makanan yang disantapnya. Dan kini ia terfokus sepenuhnya terhadap Changmin yang bereaksi tidak dalam bayangannya.

"aku tidak apa appa..aku banyak sekali tugas kampus yang harus di selesaikan. Kurasa aku akan pulang malam, aku sudah kenyang. Aku berangkat dahulu ne"berdiri dan menyambar sebuah sweater berbahan rajut berwarna caramel yang diletakan bersama tas ransel keluaran terbaru miliknya. Mengecup pipi sang eomma yang terlihat bingung melihat tingkah Changmin

"ada apa dengannya boo?! Kenapa ia seperti itu. Bukankah selama ini dia menunggu Yoochun kembali?!"

Tanya Yunho pada istrinya

"nado molla yunnie.. Akupun bingung terhadapnya"

At KyungHee University

"Changmin-ah...!"

'Cho Kyuhyun... Suara itu pasti miliknya.'

Seperti itulah isi dalam hati changmin. Saat mendengar sebuah panggilan dari arah belakangnya.

Tetap melanjutkan acara membaca buku yang terisi dengan bebagai coretan atas ulahnya, guna menandai apa saja yang penting dan harus ia ingat

Plakkk!

Arrrgghhh shittt..

"apa yang kau lakukan Cho KyuHyun! Tak tau kah kau kepalaku adalah hal yang sangat penting! Bahkan lebih penting dari nyawamu!"

Bentak Changmin pada tersangka pemukul kepalanya

"hehehe siapa suruh kau mengabaikanku!"

Menjawab dengan cengiran ketidak pedulian kepada korbanya. Kyuhyun menduduki sebuah bangku yang dibatasi oleh meja di depan Changmin.

"Changmin-ah sepulang kuliah aku ingin kerumahmu.. Huft aku bosan dirumah. Kita tanding game bagimana? Atau kau ingin ke game center saja?" antusias kyuhyun seperti hal nya seorang bocah 5 tahun yang mengajak temannya bermain bersama.

"aku tidak bisa kyu.. Lain kali saja ne" menjawab dengan lemah tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang sedang ia tambahkan coretan yang menurutnya penting

"waegeureeeee?! Shireooo! Kau harus tetap menemaniku!" kekeh Kyuhyun pada kemauannya

"ayolah minnie.. Aku benar benar kesepian..Temani yaaah" mengeluarkan sebuah jurus ampuh yang ia punya. Puppy eyes.

"mianhae kyu.. Aku benar benar tidak bisa" Changmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun seakan benar benar dalam keadaan yang sulit.

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat dan terlihat memperhatikan wajah Changmin.

"aaaaaahhhh! aku tahuu! Kau tidak bisa menemaniku karna kau akan menjemput Chunie hyung di bandara bukan?!" melebarkan mata bulat dan memberikan sebuah kehebohan atas kalimatnya.

"kalau begitu aku akan ikut denganmu saja kebandara..eotte?! Aku juga ingin bertemu Yooch..."

"aku tak akan menjemputnya"

Ucapan changmin sukses membekap mulut Kyuhyun.

"Mwoyaaa~~waeireee?! Ku kira kau akan menjemputnya."

"untuk apa aku menjemputnya.. Hubunganku sudah berakhir dengannya bukan?!"

Berdiri dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan seribu tanya.

Changmin berjalan membelakangi kyuhyun dengan menggengam sebuah cincin yang dijadikan bandul kalung dibalik tshirt putihnya.

TBC


End file.
